


That Damn Dog!

by castlealbion



Series: Only the Fullest Heart [4]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: 30 Days of Beauty and the Beast Challenge, Adam is an adorable idiot, Belle is devious, F/M, Frou Frou is a little shit, and he's also really hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 21:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11113431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castlealbion/pseuds/castlealbion
Summary: Belle finds herself in a sticky situation after Frou Frou gets loose in the kitchen. Hilarity ensues.





	That Damn Dog!

**Author's Note:**

> This actually started as something completely different but somehow this came rushing forth. Helped by the fact that I may have been watching the wet shirt scene in Sense and Sensibility while writing this. lets face it who doesn't want a wet, shirtless Dan Stevens?
> 
> I'm having so much fun writing these little drabbles, and I love that so many people also seem to like them. Feedback gives me life lol.

30 DAYS OF BEAUTY AND THE BEAST CHALLENGE

DAY 4 - BATH

 

“Frou Frou no!” The cry came from the kitchen as Belle wandered down the passageway.

Frowning, she wondered what the puppy had done now. The animal had been misbehaving from the moment the curse was broken. To date he’d urinated on Chapeau, stolen an entire leg of lamb from the dining table and buried it in the rose garden, eaten two pairs of Adam’s shoes, shredded her favourite window seat cushion and dug up half the herb garden.

Belle had put it down to him simply enjoying being a puppy again after so many years stuck as an ottoman. How was he to understand what had happened to him? Though she did have to admit, it was starting to get a little tiresome. Adam took it in stride, he hardly wore shoes anyway, preferring to go about the day in nothing but a shirt and knee breeches. It drove Cogsworth mad and the only concession Adam had made was to tie back his hair. He and Frou Frou had a special bond, some leftover animal thing, Belle guessed. In fact if she had to guess, she would say that Adam had deliberately given the dog the shoes to gnaw on. Mrs Potts was beside herself with every new doggy disaster and Belle was honestly worried that Cogsworth was going to give himself a heart attack between Frou Frou and his wife.

Having had ample experience with the woman belle could hardly blame him and he had in her a willing accomplice anytime he needed to….disappear.

Whatever Frou Frou had done now was causing Mrs Potts to use language that Belle had never expected to hear in the palace kitchen. Hurrying her steps, she reached the kitchen in time to see the silly animal tearing around with a small bucket stuck on his head that appeared to be leaking…..was that honey? Mrs Potts was chasing after him with a towel but he kept evading her grasp, honey flowing over his coat and dripping a trail all over the floor.

“Do you need some help?” she laughed from the doorway.

“If you could grab that dog before I get to him and turn him into mittens, Miss, that would be wonderful!” she took a small leap towards the dog, missing and instead knocking over a large canister of flour.

“Oh no!” Belle cried out, rushing forward and tripping over Frou Frou, tumbling head-first into the spilled flour.

“Oh Miss!” Mrs Potts called out in warning as the honey bucket was finally jerked free and Frou Frou made a beeline straight for Belle.

Too late!

The dog was on her before she had a chance to move and belle could only lay there ruefully as he squirmed and rolled, licking her face and covering them both in a sticky mess of flour and honey. Grasping him tightly to avoid escape, Belle managed to sit up and look around her.

The look of shock on Mrs Potts’ face told her everything she needed to know about her own appearance. Thankfully, she appeared to have taken the full brunt of the mess and the kitchen wasn’t a complete disaster. Unlike her. Sticky white strands of hair had fallen over her forehead and she attempted to angle her mouth and blow them away, with little success. All she achieved was a dusting of white powder falling onto her pursed lips.

Look at the other woman she raised a brow in defeat.

Mrs Potts was tightening her lips and her eyes were bulged and belle was struck by the ridiculousness of the situation.

They both burst out laughing at the same time, gales of panting squawks escaping them and Frou Frou continued to nip and lick.

“Shall I have Plumette get a bath organized?” Mrs Potts managed between guffaws.

“A bath won’t do it.” Belle hiccuped. “I’m taking this brat to the fountain.”

With a promise to have someone bring soap, towels and a robe, Mrs Potts helped Belle up and continued laughing as she trudged outside, making threats to the dog the whole way to the fountain.

“You are just lucky I feel sorry for you having been cursed.” she muttered as she stomped up to the stone and knelt down, depositing the squirming bundle of fur into the water.

Frou Frou started barking and splashing as Belle tried her best to rinse the honey off him. He wasn’t a fan of the cold water and started nipping at her hands.

“Knock it off you little polisson, or I’ll have Adam shave you bare!” she threatened, rubbing his fur.

He settled as Belle finished cleaning him up with a smile. He was cute, after all, just very, very naughty. At least he was never dull. She began to hum as she waited for the soap and towels so that she could clean herself. The hot midday sun beat down and she felt stickier with every moment that passed.

Suddenly Frou Frou began to bark and squirm, surprising her into losing her hold on him. Unable to grab him before he shook himself off all over her, she could only glare as he ran away. The water had dampened the sticky mess that covered her and she could feel it dripping slowly down her neck and face.

She took it back, he wasn’t cute. He was a menace.

“Frou Frou!” she yelled coming to her feet, intending to run after him.

She managed only to turn around before pulling up short in horror.

Adam stood a few feet away, soap and towels in his hands, his mouth open wide as he laughed silently, tears in his eyes.

“Oh my, this is just..” he managed between moments of laughter, his shoulders heaving and shaking.

For a moment Belle stood still, too horrified to move. She couldn’t believe he was seeing her in this state. It was humiliating.

Adam was doubled over now as he moved closer, placing his armful on the stone so he could slap at his knees.

“I love this look on you, darling. Quite becoming.”  
Belle glared at him, arms crossed, honey sliding down under her bodice. She tried and failed to blow her hair out of her eyes again and started tapping her foot.

That apparently sent Adam over the edge as he couldn’t speak for laughing. Not that he needed to, his was red with exertion and a noise that sounded suspiciously like a braying donkey was escaping his throat. Had she felt less uncomfortable, the sight of him would have had her doubled over herself. Still, she had stifle the laughter that threatened.

It was when he started snorting as well as braying that she decided on revenge.

Taking a step closer she smiled dangerously, trying not to let herself get distracted by the lines of his pretty face, his loose hair in the sunlight, his bare legs and feet. Shaking her head she brought herself back to task.

“Don’t even think about it miss.” he snorted.

“Think about what, Adam?” she said innocently, reaching toward the soap.

“You aren’t fooling anyone my sweet, don’t you come any closer.” he stepped aside as she darted at him.

Frustrated, belle bared her teeth as she lunged at him, her arms catching only air as he nimbly dodged her again.

“Insufferable man!” she huffed, stomping her foot and trying to wipe honey out of her eyes.

“But you love me.” he chuckled from a safe distance.

“Do I?” Belle shrugged, turning her back on him, smiling to herself.

In certain ways she had found Adam to be as predictable as the sunrise.

“Belle, don’t be like that, I’m just teasing.”

She sensed him moving closer as she resolutely kept her back to him. Biting her lip to stop a laugh from escaping she let him step behind her.

Gotcha, she thought with glee.

Before he could even take a breath she had whipped around and thrown her arms around his neck. With a wicked grin she rubbed her face and hair all over the front of his shirt while pressing the rest of her soiled clothing against him.

He stumbled back, arms up she wouldn’t let him go.

“You rotten minx!” he gasped as he tried to pluck her sticky arms from his neck.

“I thought you loved me Adam.” Belle pouted, laughing when he raised his brows and huffed.

“You are just lucky I know who is hidden under all this….what on earth happened?”

“Frou Frou.” she stated matter of factly.

“I should have known.” he muttered, looking heavenward.

Belle allowed him to extricate her from his body and stepped back. He was all rumpled, his white shirt damp and clingy, honey and flour stains all down the front of his clothing. He didn’t look anywhere near as ridiculous as she did, but at least he hadn’t escaped that laughing fit unscathed.

Tilting her head she smiled at him in the way she did whenever she gained the upper hand.

“Nice look, my prince. It suits you, though perhaps some work on your hair.”

His eyes narrowed dangerously and Belle knew payback was imminent, she was more than prepared for it. In fact she welcomed it.

Adam moved so quickly that she actually gasped as she found herself unceremoniously hauled over his shoulder.

“Right. That’s it wench.” he growled, not noticing that her fingers had taken a firm grasp on the back of his breeches.

“No Adam, don’t” she mock protested, squirming and earning herself a pat on the backside for her trouble.

Oh she had him now, she thought as he stepped up the edge of the fountain.

“Bad girls get punished.” he mocked as he jerked his body forward.

His intent had been to drop her in the water, which Belle would let him do. She relished the sound of his shocked gasp as she fell back, yanking on his pants as she did, pulling him off balance. As she planned, Adam tumbled into the fountain after her.

When she surfaced moments later, spluttering, she saw his body splashing around awkwardly and laughed. He sputtered and coughed, his hair a wet blanket over his face until his hand pushed it back to stick out in a wild tangle.

“How’s the water, darling?” she laughed, enjoying the slightly peeved look he shot her.

“Woman, you are going to be the death of me.” he grumbled, swimming closer to her.

“But you love me.” she mimicked his voice before they both dissolved into laughter.

“I do love you.” he whispered, reaching out to pull her to him.

Her soaked dress made her heavy in the hip-deep water, but feeling the stickiness begin to wash away was worth it. So was the look that Adam shot her before kissing her breath away.

“Honey and flour?” he pulled away, licking his lips. “How do you get yourself into these fixes?”

“Pure good luck.” she laughed, reaching up to remove the few pins that remained in her hair. “You look quite silly by the way.”

“Do I?” he smirked, sinking under the water to resurface with his hair slicked back from his face. He stood up and in a smooth movement, pulled his shirt over his head, throwing it aside. “How about now?”

Belle bit her lip as a wave of heat flowed through her despite the cold water. No, he definitely didn’t look silly now. Sleek muscles rippled across golden arms and shoulders, his skin, she knew was smooth and warm. He was broad and strong across the chest and she had spent many hours resting her head there, fingers tangling her fingers in the dark hair that covered him.

He was absolutely incredible to look at.

She watched him grab the soap and sink back down in the water, his eyes alight with promise.

“Turn around.”

She did as he asked, allowing him to wet her hair again before pressing close behind her and lathering the soap in the strands.

Belle moaned as his fingers rubbed her scalp, gently pulling through the sticky mess. She felt his breath on the back of her neck, then his lips as he pressed hot kisses to her skin, his tongue lapping, teeth nipping. She shuddered against him, earning a chuckle.

“Next time you want to dip yourself in honey, skip the flour.”

“Why would I do that again?” she sighed.

“Because then, my love, we can dispense with all of this and I can lick you clean myself.”

Belle closed her eyes against the hot stab of desire, relaxing against his body and already planning a trip to the kitchen to take all the honey she could find.


End file.
